Orizaba
Orizaba is the main antagonist in the episode "The Scepter of Light". Background Orizaba is a moth fairy, a nocturnal magical creature. Tired of being forced to live in the shadows, she aims to create a land of eternal night for her and the other nocturnal creatures. Centuries later, her existence was forgotten and she became nothing more than a fairy tale. Personality Orizaba is a sassy, confident fairy with a light-hearted, playful attitude and a stubborn streak. What truly makes her a villain is her selfishness. She believes the never-ending night is a gift and refuses to see such a thing that would eventually destroy all life on Earth. She isn't truly evil as she wishes to liberate all night-time animals from hiding among the shadows. Yet this empathy does not extend to the creatures of the day and this, along with her ambitiousness can make her dangerous. She will even hurt an innocent child to get what she wants. Abilities As a fairy, Orizaba is a magical being with a host of supernatural powers. Orizaba has vast dark magic that draws its strength from darkness and shadow. Her magic appears as a cloud or mist of purple. She can summon giant, magenta moths, deflect arrows, move objects and people, muffle sound and destroy rocks. It is implied that her magic is more powerful than the magic of the noblins, Fiero and even Shuriki. Her wings grant her the ability to fly with great speed and agility. She can levitate and doesn't need to keep flapping her wings to stay in the air. She has an affinity for all creatures of the night and they will come when she calls and obey her wishes. Orizaba is likely immortal as she has been around for thousands of years but has remained young. This would certainly explain her great powers. Weaknesses Since the source of Orizaba's strength is the Powers of Darkness, the moth fairy's greatest weakness is light. When she is bathed in light of any kind she gets weaker until she is forced to return to the Spirit World, which is why she always had to return to the Spirit World after the eclipse ended. History In The Scepter of Light, she arrives and makes the kingdom dark. It's up to Mateo to defeat Orizaba. Orizaba was in the temple looking for the eye of midnight. Found it in the last. Elena tries to defeat her but ends up helping her. Mateo took Elena back home. Mateo lets Elena rest and looks for info about the Scepter. The magic works by any thought put into a single word. Mateo summoned Zuzo. Zuzo talked to Elena. Saying he found the answer. Which Elena found first. Elena again wants to defeat Orizaba. At the end, Elena defeated Orizaba and destroyed the eye of midnight. At the same time with her scepter. Elena remained asleep for two days. Everyone talks to her. But Elena asks everyone to leave except Mateo. On her request. Then Elena promises Mateo to teach her how to use the scepter of light without passing out. Trivia *Orizaba can be defeated by light. *According to the myth, Orizaba is very powerful. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Spirits